<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Games Around The Campfire by LilacGalacticFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474967">Games Around The Campfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox'>LilacGalacticFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin One-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Merlin (Merlin), Gay, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQ is illegal in Camelot, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Arthur and the Knights of the round table were on a hunting trip. It was nightfall, so they- AKA Merlin- had made a camp for the night. <br/>As per usual, Gwaine became bored, and they settled on playing a game, as they themselves were bored.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knights of the Round Table &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Merlin (Merlin), Knights/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin One-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Games Around The Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Knights and Arthur were sat at the fire, in the middle of the woods. They were currently on a hunting trip, due to Arthur being grumpy and wanting to leave Camelot for a few days, which did not go down well with most people. Especially a certain serving boy, that was currently sulking while making them their stew.</p><p>"I'm bored," Gwaine complains from the campfire.</p><p>"You're always bored, Gwaine," Elyan replies, shaking his head at his friend.</p><p>Gwaine falls limp against Lancelot's side and groans, "Well lets do something, then!"</p><p>"Like what?" Mordred asks, an eyebrow raised at the usually drunk knight.</p><p>Elyan suggests, "What about a game?"</p><p>"As in?" Arthur asks, deciding to pitch into the conversation.</p><p>"How about 'Never Have I Ever'?" Leon asks, thinking back to the games he used to play with the other Knights while they were bored on patrols.</p><p>The Knights all make noises of agreement, some nodding as well. Gwaine perks up and sits up attentively, no longer leaning on his friend.</p><p>Merlin the walks over with everyone's stew, a small smile on his face as he hands them out. He then sits down between Lancelot and Mordred, and he asks, "What's going on?"</p><p>"We're gonna play a game, and you're joining," Arthur responds, matter-of-factly, causing the smile on Merlin's face to fall and him to grumble.</p><p>"What game?" Merlin questions, taking a spoonful of his food after.</p><p>"'Never Have I Ever'," Elyan replies, chuckling at Merlin's expression of disbelief.</p><p>"Isn't that a drinking game?" the warlock realises, looking at the group questioningly.</p><p>"Oh, yes," Gwaine says, smirking. He produces some a bottle of alcohol from behind him, causing Merlin to fondly roll his eyes, and he says, "Yes it is, Merls."</p><p>"Of course you brought ale," Arthur sighs, shaking his head at his drunkard friend. "Right then, who's starting with the questions?" he asks the group, as Gwaine starts giving gallons to each person.</p><p>Everyone looks around at one another, until Elyan sighed and replied, "I may as well go then." All attention was directed to him, and he thinks for a second, before he states, "Let's do an easy one to start. Never have I ever spent a whole day in the tavern."</p><p>"Now that is directed, if I dare say so," Gwaine complains, taking a sip, along with Lancelot, Leon and Percival. </p><p>Arthur looks at Merlin confused and he complains, "<em>Mer</em>lin, you can't lie in this game. C'mon, take a sip."</p><p>Merlin sighs and says, "I'm not lying, Arthur. I haven't even had alcohol before, if I'm being completely honest."</p><p>"But what about all those days Gaius told me you've been 'in the tavern'? Where have you been if not in the tavern?" Arthur questions, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>"He always used the excuse," Merlin complains. He catches Lancelot's eye as he says, "Just, things that weren't for you or Gaius you didn't need to know about."</p><p>Arthur rolls his eyes, but goes next, as he was beside Elyan. "Never have I ever had a one night stand," the Prince says, smirking at Gwaine, as he knew the answer for him.</p><p>Gwaine glares at him and he says, "That's not very honourable of you, princess."</p><p>Gwaine then takes another sip, along with Elyan, Leon, Percival and, surprisingly, Merlin.</p><p>Now, everyone was very interested in the blushing manservant, as he avoids their looks.</p><p>Leon smiles and asks, "So, who was the lucky lady, Merlin?"</p><p>"I, uh, um..." Merlin flushes even brighter at the question.</p><p>Mordred, after hearing the endless screaming and freaking out Merlin was doing in his head, placed a gentle hand on the warlock's shoulder. He says to the others, "Lets just carry on with the game."</p><p>Everyone agrees, although reluctantly. As Leon was next in the circle, he looks over at Arthur and smirks at him, saying, "Never have I ever gotten lost in a forest you grew up in, while on an annual hunt."</p><p>Arthur's smile drops and he takes a sip, causing the knights to laugh, and Merlin to fondly roll his eyes. Arthur mutters something under his breath, but only Elyan heard him, who snorts in response. </p><p>Mordred then looks at Merlin and smirks. The warlock sighs, knowing that the druid was going to say something that was for him specifically, which only caused the boy's smirk to widen.</p><p>"Never have I ever smuggled someone out of Camelot," the youngest knight says, his face smug as Merlin takes a sip, as well as Arthur.</p><p>The Knights look between the two, confused. The prince and his manservant look at each other, and eventually Arthur sighs and explains, "We smuggled a boy out of the castle many years ago." He then glares at the boy as he says, "Which Mordred would know, as it was him."</p><p>"Guilty as charged," Mordred replies, chuckling softly. He then mutters, "Although I think Merlin's smuggled more."</p><p>"Shush," Merlin complains, lightly smacking the druid around the back of his head. To distract the others from the comment, he says, "Never have I ever gotten thrown out of a tavern."</p><p>Pretty much all of the knights took a sip, apart from Lancelot and Mordred, which was obvious, really. Merlin looked at Leon in surprise, and he sighs, explaining, "It was Gwaine's fault."</p><p>"Ah," Merlin replies, with a laugh after. "Your turn, Lance."</p><p>Lancelot smiles at Merlin, leaning back slightly, placing one of his hands behind the Warlock's back. He then says, "Alright. Never have I ever fancied my best friend."</p><p>Surprisingly, everyone took a sip of their drink. Lancelot also had taken a sip, which caused everyone to look at him weirdly. He simply shrugged at them, and smiled at Merlin, who smiles back, like his usual happy self. Percival had been watching the two intently, so he speaks up, taking his turn.</p><p>"Never have I ever lied to the king. Which can mean Arthur or Uther before him."</p><p>Gwaine scoffs at the gentle giant after taking a sip of his ale, and he says, "As if you haven't lied to the king."</p><p>"I haven't, I swear!" he responds, glaring at the drunkard, who shrugs in response. </p><p>After they spoke, everyone took a sip of their drink, including Arthur and his manservant. Arthur looks at Merlin weirdly, and the boy just shrugs and gives an awkward chuckle, looking away from his master.</p><p>Arthur shakes his head, getting rid of all of his ill thoughts of his servant. He then turns to Gwaine, who's turn it was next.</p><p>"Alright then," Gwaine says, clapping his hands. "Never have I ever messed around with another guy." Everyone looks at him weirdly, and he shrugs saying, "What? I wanna know!"</p><p>Then, everyone's attention diverts to a very flushed (secret) Sorcerer, who was shakily taking a gulp from the alcohol in his mug.</p><p>Merlin, fully shrinking into himself, his face as red as one of the tomatoes he would serve Arthur in the evenings.</p><p>A thick silence covers the group, in which everyone was staring, unblinkingly at the servant, who was getting more flustered each second.</p><p>Finally not being able to stand the silence, Merlin stands up, mumbling a quick, 'horses need to be fed', before he walks off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>